The OC journals
by Maiumaora
Summary: Catch a glimpse into the lives of three of my OCs Tori, Saiya, and Tsuki ...via their journals...you'd better hope they don't catch you reading this. or me posting it for that matter! XD Rated T for language.
1. Creepy apartments

**Welcome to the OC journals!**

**I'm writing this to get more in touch with my Ocs…**

**I hope it won't confuse you, and hopefully you'll find it funny.**

**I'll be using 3 Ocs.**

**Tori**

012709, age:14 location: Konoha

Hi!

Tori here…

I guess I'll just introduce myself, just in case it's hundreds of years from now and you found this journal in the decaying remains of Konoha…which is where I am.

Oh well, onto the journal part…I've never kept one of these before…

I guess you're supposed to write in it secretly, and then hide it from people you live with…

Speaking of people you live with, I share a house with two other people: Saiya and Tsuki.

Saiya is from Oto, and she escaped when Orochimaru attacked during the chunin exams. That truly was a horrific time for most people. Not all that bad for me, 'cause I got his Akatsuki ring! (I can't wait to get back there, I truly despise it here sometimes…)

Well, anyways, Saiya's a BITCH! She always hogs the hot water unless I wake up a five in the morning to take a shower. She always has to argue over the most retarded things possible. (Ex/What are we eating? whose cleaning what?(she's also lazier than Shikamaru!) She's also really fucking nosy…I bet she'll find this and melt the lock…(that's what she does: any kind of metal she touches will bend to her will-It's some kind of Kekkei-genkai)I can't wait to see her face when the bomb goes off…heheh…

Tsuki's not horrible…She's just weird…She's from Konoha, and she can see into the fucking future! She torments me with things that are going to happen…seriously, she'll wake up, stare at me with her pupil-less eyes, and tell me to watch out for flying squirrels(just to torment me, she has a sick sense of humor!) and I have to blackmail her or she'll tell everyone in the village that I'm going back to the Akatsuki(which they don't know I'm affiliated with at all.) I love her disloyalty to the village, though. Some of these Konoha people are just plain annoying with all that "Will of Fire" Shit.

And you may be asking yourself, If I hate them so much, why do I live with them?

Because I can't afford it by myself.

I can't move back to my apartment!

The only one I could afford was full of weirdos.

Not cool weirdos, either. I mean those perverted weirdos that make Jiraiya and Kakashi look like the physical embodiment of innocence. You have no idea how many times I had to beat some sense into this one guy…

There were weird noises at night, too.

Some people call me perverted, but I'm just joking around! (You know that "That's what she said" thing? LOVE IT!)

In short: My stay at that place was a perverted adventure full of agonizing mind rape.(and roaches the size of cats)

Someones home… I gotta go hide this thing…


	2. mentally scarred by eggs

**Hi everyone!**

**I'd like to thank HyuugaAngel for the review, favorite, and alert.**

**You are awesome!**

**Sorry for no update last weekend, it was my birthday on Saturday!**

* * *

**Saiya**

02/04/09

_Tori's been acting weird lately…_

_I'll come home and here her scrambling around as soon as I open the door…_

_I think she's hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what it is. Even if it kills me…and since Tori is involved, it just might…I think I'll start writing my will now._

_Why not just not try to find it? Because it would slowly eat away at me from the inside. I hate secrets, especially when I'm the one they're being kept from. _

_Ever since I moved in with Saiya and Tori, I feel like they both know something I don't know. It could just be my imagination, but I have a feeling it's not…_

_Operation: find out what Tori's hiding GO!_

…_later, Tori's home right now…and she's making ramen…_

_It's so good I cried the first time I ate it,-It's also the only thing she can cook…you do __**NOT**__ want to see what she did to the eggs yesterday, it actually scarred me for life-but don't tell anyone, I'd have to kill you…Wait, who the hell am I talking to, I'm the only one that's ever in here…_

_Or I'd better be._

_Dammit, now I'm paranoid._

_Great job._

_Screw you, journal._

* * *

Saiya stopped writing and threw the journal at the wall. When it landed, she glared at it like her grey eyes had the ability to make it burst into flames.

"What was that," Tori yelled from the kitchen.

"Nothing," Saiya yelled back

* * *

**Fear the crazy.**

**Fear it I say!**


	3. Fluffy, NOOOOO!

**Muahahaha!**

**I'm back!**

**(You should be thankful, I'm doing this instead of my algebra 2 homework)**

**This is SO fun to write.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in three weeks…damn writers block.**

Note from the author:

I couldn't find Tsuki's journal, seeing as she knew I was going to do this before I could steal it. Damn psychic…But I 'persuaded' her to not tell Tori or Saiya about this, so here's another segment from Tori. Don't worry, I'll eventually get something from Tsuki…or maybe I'll just follow her around all day and tell you about it!

_021009, age:14, location:?_

Tori looks up from her journal, and then to her team mate for this particular mission, whom she hadn't even bothered to learn the name of.

"Hey, where are we, exactly?"

He looked at her questioningly, and then said, "We're almost back to the village."

She heard him mumble something about how amazing it was that she went an entire sentence without swearing, and then he went to unroll his sleeping bag.

Her eye twitched, and she went back to her journal. He was way past _starting_ to piss her off. He was more along the lines of 'You better sleep with your eyes open, if you want to _live_.'

_021009(like, 1 in the morning), age:14, location: somewhere near Konoha_

_I'm coming back from a mission, and I found my journal in my bag…I don't remember putting it there, though…_

_Saiya must be getting sneakier…_

…_No wait a second, if she read my journal, I'd be dead by now, seeing as she would have told someone about me being associated with the-_

A twig snapped nearby. Tori closed her journal silently, and tackled the bush the noise came from. This wasn't exactly smart for a ninja to do, and she new that, but she did it anyway. The sleeping ninja rolled over.

She grabbed it, and crawled out of the bush. It was a rabbit. "Stupid rabbit," she said, glaring at it. That glare soon turned into an evil smile. "We're eating good in the morning," she said menacingly. The rabbits eyes grew huge and it struggled in her arms.

…**The next morning…**

Tori woke up early to cook the rabbit.

The two ninja sat in front of the fire, eating breakfast as the morning light shimmered over them through the leaves. The birds were singing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was perfectly peaceful…for now.

"What is this? I've never had anything like it," the man said.

"Really? It's that good? And I can't even cook it well," Tori said proudly. That was the first nice thing he'd said to her since the mission began.

"What is it?"

"Rabbit," she stated simply, as if it didn't matter.

His eyes widened. He looked at the pile of fur a little ways off, and then to the cooked rabbit in his hands.

"Was it's left ear brown?"

"Well now that you mention it, yeah, it was," Tori said, scratching the back of her head, confused.

He looked down at the rabbit meat in his hands again. He looked like he was going to cry, puke, and have a seizure, all at the same time…and it was hilarious.

"Fluffy?"

Tori almost died laughing as he spat out the meat that he had been chewing previously, crawled to the pile of rabbit fur, and started crying.

Tori cried, too…because she was laughing so hard.

This went on for a while, and then they walked back to konoha, the remains of the rabbit in his arms. The Kunoichi burst into a fit of laughter every few seconds of the walk.

_021009, age:14, location:konaha_

_Oh my god that was hilarious…_

_I didn't know it was his pet, but he totally deserved it with all the HELL he put me through on that mission…ass hole. And he thinks I'm demon spawn-for reasons other than the wings and tail- and we'll never do another mission together ever again!_

_Tori: 1_

_Sane ninja in konaha: 0_

**There's a bunch of non-journal crap in here, but it's still funny..._riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?_**


End file.
